User talk:Otterwarrior
--LordTBT Talk! 20:08, 23 June 2009 (UTC) hello! Here is a short description of what i like to do and other random stuff. 1 i have 3 guinea pigs 2 i love to draw 3 i love to read 4 my best friend i only see rarely 5 ive read every redwall book 6 i am Roman Catholic 7 i do pottery 8 im very withholding sometimes 9 i am of *takes big breath* spanish,czeck,mexican,ukrainian,russian, and irish (which doesent mix at all) decent 10 my great grandfather was a saint. Seriously. Welcome to the Redwall wiki!--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 20:49, 23 June 2009 (UTC) OMIGOSH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! your here!!!!!!!!(finaly:P) work on your userpage why don't you?!!--Ferretmaiden 17:05, 24 June 2009 (UTC) http://browse.deviantart.com/?qh=&section=&q=dakkan# guinea pigs!!!!! okay, so im new here, anybeast got advice besides that i should read their fan fics? anybeast? http://kobb.deviantart.com/art/Cloudgazing-91496709 this is a link to some of my drawings^^ go to it plz!!! i smell waffles...http://browse.deviantart.com/?qh=&section=&q=dakkan# here's another link to my art. Hiya! Enjoy the wiki!--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 18:02, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Hi! Hope you like the wiki! If you like laughing your face off and like Redwall, I've been writing a fan fiction you might like. It's about...well, you'll see. It's called "Redwall Villains: On Ice!" If you ever need a drawing, I'm one of the artists here. I draw manga. You can see some of the stuff I've done on my userpage. Hope you like it here! --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 21:59, 24 June 2009 (UTC) pic i found found this on the Wiki! thought you could use it for your userpage!^-^ your friend:--Ferretmaiden 23:08, 24 June 2009 (UTC)=130px interesting... i Worked on your userpage a little bit. if you would like to fix it to match your personality go too it.(please answer me on me talkpage)--Ferretmaiden 12:54, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ummmmmmmmmmmm. well.......... as soon as your mum answers her phone. then our parents will decide. lets not talk bout dis on dere wiki anymore please!--Ferretmaiden 17:15, 25 June 2009 (UTC) what do u tink of me newest creation?--Ferretmaiden 17:27, 25 June 2009 (UTC) what is it? it looks like its reprimanding someone... shez rezting on the sword and pointing towards a vermin camp--Ferretmaiden 23:23, 25 June 2009 (UTC) oh. can you call me right now ? hey could ye help me? i'm trying to wright an story about toonces as a redwall character but i don't have any ides! you got any? answer me on my talkpage!--Ferretmaiden 02:12, 30 June 2009 (UTC) well finaly ye talk to me! wait a minute and i'll send you a chapter of our fan fic on e-mail(im still working on the first chapter)--Ferretmaiden 20:36, 2 July 2009 (UTC) well tooncy would have to have a pretty big belly to put an otter AND a mouse on it.--Ferretmaiden 13:06, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Hey! I saw your artwork on YouTube(I think, the names were the same as yours)you are really good, actually, everyone one on here is awesome when it comes to art, but me! Well, just wanted to say that, and hi, even though your not that new, oh, could you read my four stories please? Here's a link stories!, well, yeah, uh, seeya!--Firelord Silver Bow before the might of the Fire Nation! Hey, Who are you on dA? I think I've seen you before... iFren Can you show me how to fly? 13:56, 5 July 2009 (UTC) i dunno, mebe you've seen me, mabey you haven't. yes you have seen her Rudd! fren's on Devian art like you! put some of your art on here Rudd! i showed ye how....--Ferretmaiden 14:44, 5 July 2009 (UTC) who's Tuck the Ferret? don't think ah'v heard of him?(answer people on their userpages for goshsakes!!!!--Ferretmaiden 14:46, 5 July 2009 (UTC) I believe Ferretmaiden meant the User Talk Pages. Poison Ivy Don't make me mad! 14:52, 5 July 2009 (UTC) I'm Roman Catholic too! I don't think any of my relatives are canonized as saints but I have met some people that are sure to become saints, one of them had the Stigmatta! Send me back a message if you wanna chat!-Neildown -- 00:20, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Are you an otter or a mole? You do mole speech pretty good. So you & FM are neighbors and do art? I'm doing some pics right now too, only by meself. Neildown -- 13:09, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Lol. I know you're an otter but I was just saying that cause you were writing in molespeech. And yeah, I'm real careful what I talk about on the internet too, I completely understand. I'll tell you if I need any pics done, and you can leave me a message too if you want 1 of mine. --Neildown TalkPage 20:15, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Do you two do much art? I mean like 1 pic a day or 10?--Neildown TalkPage 21:18, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Well, dependin' on my mood, i say i can do 'bout 4 mebe 5 pics a day. *shrugs* i haven't really thought about it much. <:3( )~ 21:20, 6 July 2009 (UTC)Otterwarrior Art request? Try drawing my character Fren. Details are on me user page. :) iFren Can you show me how to fly? 14:18, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Alright! Yore one, mate! May be done in a few days, that is if i use photoshop ^^ I looked at your stuff on DeviantArt. It's REALLY cool! You're a great drawer! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 16:48, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Could you draw Kailee (My character) for me when you have time? She's a white-ish hare and has a black dress with lacey trim. She has a dagger its thrust into her black belt. She also has a yellow sash across one shoulder down to the opposite hip. Could she be sitting on a rock or something like that? If you need more info just ask me what you need on my talk page. Thank you!! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 16:53, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Okie Dokie! I can wait a bit. I had like seven drawings at once one time *shivers* So I can wait while you finish Fren's. Thank you so much!! :D --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 17:13, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Lol, yeah I'm a guy, and no I don't live in Texas. It looks like a great place but I don't think I could stand the heat, and of course the whole 'border crisis' thing. User:Neildown -- 20:21, 12 July 2009 (UTC) i don't mind! Tuck sounds like a good chap wot! *eyes all inocent*what on earth are you talkin about? i have never mentioned you with devianArt!----FerretmaidenDon't Fight me, you'll lose! 23:16, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah, lol, I think I heard that before. I live in MI where the moskeeters are just as bad, if not worse. lol. Meet me on the shout box? If you never used it yet; go to your top screen and click on 'More' then go to 'manage widgets', then browse through there till you see the 'shoutbox' icon and a small 'shoutbox' should appear on the left of your screen. It is much faster to talk on there.--Neildown The warrior's talk page 01:30, 13 July 2009 (UTC) well is Tucks scar giant or huge? LOL----FerretmaidenDon't Fight me, you'll lose! 00:46, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Hello! wanna be friends? :D catch ya later! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Peace out! 04:51, 19 July 2009 (UTC) fan art request reply is there any extra thing that you want me to add to the character you wanted me to draw? Bluestripethewild 15:15, 19 July 2009 (UTC) i will upload it soon, if you dont need it colored. Bluestripethewild 19:36, 19 July 2009 (UTC) finally.... here is your picture! i hope you like it! Bluestripethewild 23:18, 19 July 2009 (UTC) WOW!!!!!!!!! AWESOME!!!!! That's AWESOME!!!!!!!! Thank you so much!!!!! If I could send cheese through the internet and I had some, I would send you as much as you wanted!!! That's awesome!!!!!!!! I owe you one, big time!!! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 01:47, 20 July 2009 (UTC) halloo! i put up Meeka's theme song and guess what!? now everyone else is putting up their theme-songs as well! O.O weeeiiiiiiiiird!so whats yore theme song? gonna put it up on your userpage?--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 23:31, 22 July 2009 (UTC) hurr hurr. oi gurtly hopes so moi dearie!--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 23:40, 22 July 2009 (UTC) cocks head* so it tis....what song beez that, who is singing it? when are you gonna put the tales of Tmballisto on? it don't have to be finished ya know! and what about your fan art? you'd probably get more requests if people could see it on the fanart list!~-^ got a new sig! you likey?--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 23:45, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ah finished it! comment on it please!:D--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 01:42, 24 July 2009 (UTC) ' Blinkety blinkity blinkity blink....O.O -.- O.O -.- O.O ' --Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 21:03, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Are you Kobb on Dev art? Sambrook The Artist40px| I do commissions 4 free! 23:29, 27 July 2009 (UTC) I guess IF, per-say, you were, your location would not be revealed :D :Anywho, I never got around to giving you a formal Hello (some thing I only really do with other artists... keeping up with every new user and giving them a hand typed message is a nightmare.) Schwell, anyways, Welcome to Redwall wikia! Its Great to meet you and I do hope we can speak and interact much more in the days to come :) (I may auctually request a picture from you) Oh, by the by- if you wish to make a signature (you know.. colored, with picture) there's' a link on my page to instructions on how to create one, as well as a list of colors! Welcome! Sambrook The Artist40px| I do commissions 4 free! 17:50, 28 July 2009 (UTC) don't you do stuff for ninja weasels?--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 19:58, 29 July 2009 (UTC) heeheehee*sneeze sneeze*--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 22:02, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Um.. I've never introduced myself to you before but we see each other at the Shout Box a lot. Leave a message on my page if you want to be my friend! Please read my fan fic, essays, and blog posts. After you have read my fan fic, please vote on the poll on my page. I hope we become good friends. Bye!--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 23:01, 31 July 2009 (UTC) SURPRISE!!! Your buddy Ferretmaiden asked me to do a pic for you...so I finished it and though you'd like to see it :) Anyways...I am really busy with requests and such, so I'll try to get it done A.S.A.P. but it may take a few days. But it should be ready soon. Hope you like it! :D --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 01:47, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Hi Otterwarrior!!!meet me on the shoutbox!!(p.s i also put some new polls on my userpage come check it out!)--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 20:02, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry for leavin' ya at the Shout Box. I was updating me fan fic and I had to get something for my fan fic from my room. It took forever to find! So, I'm really, really sorry about that, mate. I won't do it again!Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 22:56, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Yellow! Hey, I finished the (bad) pic of you requested by FM! Here it is! Hope you like! --[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 08:21, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Hi, Otterwarrior, here's my request! *Lord Alron, male wolf, has a scar running down his left eye right about where the teargland is. He is wearing a khaki tunic with khaki pants and wearing a breastplate. He's carrying a shortsword with a blunt, flat, tip. Could he be standing somewhere near a castle wall? Thanks! --Neildown60px| The warrior's talk page 15:20, 9 August 2009 (UTC) The Picture is DONE!! :D Ferretmaiden asked for me to do a picture of you, so here it is. Sorry's she's not black, but it would have been waaay to dark instead of just a wee bit dark :P --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 18:56, 10 August 2009 (UTC) prior to landing very painfully on my wrist,elbow,and leg at the skating rink, my typing is rather crummy,but i have a question..WHY WON'T YOU MESSSAGE ME!!!!!!!!!!!??????????????? there..now thats out...i went to see G-force.. would have been great except for rude humer and cockroaches*shudder* now i really really really want to see cloudy with a chance of meatballs..plus my fanfiction,Folgrims past has been updated..toodle-pip and all that..--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 21:26, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Awesome thanks! I like your avatar, The Avatar!--stories!, well, yeah, uh, seeya!--Firelord Silver Bow before the might of the Fire Nation! Almost.... I have the uncolored version. I'll color it sooner or later, too tired right now. iFren Can you show me how to fly? 15:10, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :( x 99999999 I'm sorry for makin' you mad, matey. I didn't mean it. I'll be honest with you know, I promise. I'm sorry..............--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 21:59, 18 August 2009 (UTC) hI Cool name. i came here to ask you and meeka to do a picture for me. I left the details on your page if thats alright with you. Good luck and thanks so much!Segalia 17:12, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Are you still on the Shout Box?--Lord of Bloodwrath 21:26, 21 August 2009 (UTC) tada! you like it?! you like it?! haha...i got the pose from one of my kung-fu stances. i thought it was cool so...yeah. ya like it?! --Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 00:16, 23 August 2009 (UTC) heck out my fan fic Three Insane Ones: One mob! Thanks! Umrag the Destroyer 00:43, 24 August 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Ferrets shall rule the world!!!! good.............for yooou...o.O? Grath Longfletch or inbarr truefligh? don't you just love Random comments :D ?--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 21:09, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Hi! Could you look at my User page under the heading Contest! please? Thank you! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! As of yet there is no prize. If I do one what do you think it should be? Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Hello I put this on yore page but I'm making sure you got it. And I cant get on the shout box, sorry If you're not busy both you and Meeka can work on this. A group picture of Segalia, LIjel and Ampanna Segalia Otter medium, but toughish looking A light brown tunic, reddish brown belt, dark cloak, hood back from front legs spread, bow at side in one hand and other hand as a fist on the other side light brown fur blue eyes quiver with red-fletched arrows, dagger in belt and of course bow in hand no hair or background Lijel:otter, tall, tough, darkish tunic, green belt, no cloak, from front, legs spread, sword in hand at side, medium brown fur, blue eyes Ampanna:squirrel, tall, flexible looking, blueish tunic, purple belt, no cloak, from front legs closer together, daggers stuck all in her belt, axe on back, gray-brown fur, blue eyes I understand that this will take awhile. Thanks so much-Segalia Beware the Warrior! 14:54, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Hi once again! Have you ever read Rakkety Tam? [[User:Wild Doogy Plumm|Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Re: My question about Rakkety Tam the reason why I wanted to know, was because I was wondering if you could draw a picture of Wild Doogy Plumm for me. If you can then let me know and I'll fill you in on the details. If not then thats okay. Alright, thanks!!! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! update AoS Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 21:23, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Fake? Please stop art stealing from people, I know that picture of Leatho Shellhound came from Kobb on DA, while others I can't identify. But that doesn't change the fact that each of your pictures have a different drawing style to it. I found that throughout my years, the way the eyes are drawn remains consistent, differing slightly as the artist becomes better. In your case, the eyes are drastically different from one to the other. Prove that you aren't art stealing and login to deviantart and leave a comment on Kobb's page saying who you are, otherwise you are going to have alot of angry DA artists visit. Don't try to delete this either as it would be pointless, its already in your history Ahoy, there... Greetings from Kobb, the artist mentioned above. In my time in the ROC, I went by the name Dakkan Strongrudder. Look, I don't particularly mind having my fanart reposted, but credit makes me happy. Claiming to have drawn it yourself, less happy. I'm a little more irked, however, about the characters I created that you have claimed: Dakkan Strongrudder himself, Slipstream, Silvershadow, Rufius, and Salpik. Now, this is only fanwork and you're probably young, so I see no reason to freak out at you. I will say, however, that doing your own work is much more rewarding than trying to take credit for the work of others. You also won't improve until you do, mate. ;) Dakkan 06:10, September 7, 2009 (UTC) EDIT: Don't worry about it - I'm not "really mad." I'm not even that bothered by the art thing - hopefully you know now that while copying for reference is fine, it's usually best to not post it; it's only practice for your real original works that you WILL post in the future. I hope you'll take my characters off your "characters I created" list, though. ;) Dakkan 07:38, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Redone... I redid my pic of Otterwarrior. iFren Can you show me how to fly? 06:59, September 9, 2009 (UTC) heres a link to something fun..^-^ http://redwallwars.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Ferretmaiden/The_Redwall_Food_Fight Redwall food fight inc.--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2 01:26, September 11, 2009 (UTC) you should invite Psycoangel and Cybercatmia here...they might enjoy it wot wot..--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2 01:29, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Hi! Could you check out the polls on my user page please? Thank you! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Layla made a new wikia! Check it out!! ------>You Redwall World Wikia!--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 20:27, October 25, 2009 (UTC) THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!! I just looked at my page, and saw...2 AWESOME skethces! Thank you so much! I like them! -Segalia Beware the Warrior! 06:56, November 7, 2009 (UTC) reference hey! i saw your video on youtube of your artwork (the 2nd one, which was amazing by the way!) and was wondering if i could do a reference off of Roseya Wavediver, the one where she's standing on the rock. it's for one of the male characters of my story, and i know that most artists like you to ask permission, so im just asking! lol. thanks! --Rhulasunwave101 04:48, November 8, 2009 (UTC) thanks! okay. thank you :D --Rhulasunwave101 22:11, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Okay....... Life as I know it is coming to a seriously dramatic end.... I am running out of creativity!!! the horror the horror! any way I've got a ferret char and I have a request for it (not an art request) Could this new Ferret join the Dakkan, Slipstream,and Silvershadow gang? her name is-? Dunno yet sorry.. She is the Daughter of Vallug Bowbeast she is a skilled archer like her old dad, (her weapon is obvious) I haven't quite figured out her appearence, but when I do, can she join the gang? please?--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 15:10, November 14, 2009 (UTC) question on your videos most of your drawings look like they've been done on the computer. for ex. on your pics of Spraydog and Rosebud Longflight. that's just my guess, was wondering how you did that (: --Rhulasunwave101 21:36, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Konnichiwa! Rudd!*tackles Rudd and bearhugs her* I 'aven't talked to ya in forever an' a day! What's up? --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 05:00, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Haha, ok Yeah I was just wondering. Thanks (: --Rhula Sunwave - Suuunwaaaaaaaave!!! 22:09, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Heads up! i noticed you still haven't drawn that Pic that Fren requested months ago, and that Wolf chap for Neildown, so I pasted them under "Art Requests anyone" so you wouldn't forget... sorry to bother ya about that but just wanted to warn you about that... I have atempted to draw neopets and have failed....I am going to keep trying until I get it right! :D--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 02:38, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Hi, OW! Haven't talked to you in awhile. I was actually going to ask the same thing: How is Lord Alron coming? Neildown-- 19:19, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Happy holidays, Rudd! --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 14:58, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 04:52, December 26, 2009 (UTC) I don't mean to be a bother, but I was just wondering when you will have your picture ready for my contest. There's no hurry, but please get it in ASAP. Thanks! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! ....... *Crickets chirp in the background* hoo-kay... first off, i put the "characters i created" thing on your userpage, second, i was the first (i think) to put one on my userpage... so what was that outburst about?--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 21:54, January 27, 2010 (UTC) i beg to differ... i was on the wiki first and i put my "characters i created on two days ater i joined. i put that on yours when you joined.... but it doesn't matter anyway.. :P nevamind..--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 02:52, February 5, 2010 (UTC) --Skalarana 20:30, March 20, 2010 (UTC)Your a great drawer i am good at drawing to. :)))))))) My contest When do you think is the soonest time to get your picture in? Cause I'm going to try to wrap up the contest soon. Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! RE:Your pic for my contest When is the earliest possible time you could get your picture in? The turn-in deadline is now June 30. Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! That's okay. Sorry you couldn't do it. Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Ok, cool! :) --Neildown - De Oppresso Liber 60px| Semper fi 18:54, June 11, 2010 (UTC) heres a sig for you buddy. --Saleen Moonshadow Yoink! <:3( )~ 12:03, May 1, 2010 (UTC) -- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 19:23, June 11, 2010 (UTC) no problemo "buddy".i'm guessing you need help setting it up? *snicker snicker*-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 19:32, June 11, 2010 (UTC) LOL. Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 16:02, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Interested? I know that you like doing fan art, and thought that you might be interested in entering a little contest-thing I've set up. You can see about it here. Hope you join! There's prizes, too, by the way. -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 16:37, June 16, 2010 (UTC) *Uses Southern accent* Pshhh! Shoot! You ain't 13! I thought you said you were in college and majoring in genetic stuff! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 04:43, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :D Cool! Yeah, my curriculum doesn't start Apologetics until the later school years, because I have other stuff I need to know well before I really get into it deeply. --Neildown - De Oppresso Liber 60px| Semper fi 17:37, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Cuase, your not as angry as meeka is.-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 00:29, June 26, 2010 (UTC) pic Can you draw Skalarana for me, what she looks like is one my user page if not tell me thanks! --skalarana 18:41, July 2, 2010 (UTC) could you help me with somat? i've created a human character (or semi human) she's the opposite of a were wolf. she's a ferret who changes into a human at will! cool? yes, but my human drawing skills are on the line. seeing as my mom is wondering if we could see each other next thursday, i wondered in you could help me draw her.... (as in i attempt something, and you fuss at me for my lack of talent) i'd of e-mailed this to you, but the internet on my laptop is wacky. I've made you a cd too! =) so i'll bring it whenever i come over sometime! =D if your shuffle has room for at least 44 songs! XP-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 15:21, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Voting for my contest Hi! I was wondering if you could vote in my art contest. Just go here to vote. Please vote in all three polls. Thanks! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Characters You did NOT create Caru Dellrithe, Violet, Dawnrose, Melody, Ballad, Roseya (whose last name is NOT Wavediver), or Teagan. Saying you did MORE than counts as theft. And taking credit for those YouTube videos is flat-out art theft.--I DEMAND YOUR PICKLE!!! 05:21, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Then why didn't you? And why did you allow your friend to use them without my permission? --I DEMAND YOUR PICKLE!!! 04:04, July 26, 2010 (UTC) though you don't answer any messages i give you... *pauses then falls falt on face with embarrasment* i totally forgot what i was gonna say... blah. oh! I have two final characters to create for meself... One's name is Alya (Breeze) Palefeather, a blind ermine healer, and i'm working on a female skipper of otters.... wanna help me with the last one? *puppy eyes*-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 15:49, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Art request Hello hello miss! Ferretmaiden told me about you, your art is good and i wish you to draw me, (if your up to it ;) ). my description can be found on my talk page. if you do a super job i'll make you my famous apple crumble wot! ----Colonol Sham Come sit by the fire wot! 06:09, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Characters...AGAIN You STILL haven't taken my characters' names off your page. If this goes on much longer, I'm going to bring it up with Lord TBT. -- Dawnrose I DEMAND YOUR PICKLE!!! 06:12, August 17, 2010 (UTC) hey buddie! picture for ya! -- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 02:27, September 10, 2010 (UTC) hey OW, i've just cleared up this mess with "Dawnrose", so don't answer her... i'll call you about squaredancing soem time this weekend if your home ^^-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 12:49, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Hello Saleen Moonshadow Hi Saleen Moodshadow cool name by the way I'm Niko Banks glad to meet you I live in Mossflower and I am pretty good with a crossbow and sling even a knife I'm a beast of peace I hang out with my friends most of the day and during the night we like to go out into Mossflower and do some night fishing which is dangerous unless you have a tourch with you at all times anyhoo good to meet you hope to see you soon and have a good Christmas and a good holidayNiko Banks (Talk) , 01:44, December 12, 2010, (UTC) My message you haven't replyed to ^ Hope you had a Merry Xmas! ^_^ --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 23:44, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Hallo! How is you? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 02:56, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Hello there please take note I leaft you a message on December 12 2010 and I want to know why diden't you reply to it yet my friend please reply to my message above I would be so happy if you replyed :)Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 01:58, February 07, 2011, (UTC) WOW, your art is AMAZEING!!! You have a very awesome art style. ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 06:03, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Hello There Hi! My name is ScottyBlue. I was wondering if you'd like to draw a picture for me, or maybe do an art trade. My pictures are HERE if you want to look at them. Let me know! God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck, Mountain Hare from the Highlands Matt 25:40, 1 Cor. 13:13, Romans 12' 16:52, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Character Do you think you could draw my character Skipper Windryder? His description is as follows... A brawny, broadcchested otter a bit younger than middle age. Is heavily tattooed with the images of coiling sea serpents covering most of of his left side, plus a few other smaller images here and there, but has no drawings on his face or rudder. Has bristly whiskers and dark fur. Usually wears nothing but a belt and short, brown kilt, though will don a black jerkin in cold or rainy weather. Has a seashell necklace, but no other jewelry. Wields a javelin, and sometimes a bow and arrows. Let me know what character you want me to draw for you and I will get right to it. God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 21:26, July 8, 2011 (UTC)